Logan's other half
by Ragni Mithrim
Summary: Just a string of one-shots based off of a 50 themes challenge i found..first up, introductions.Light shash for most parts..fluff, agnst, etc. Ratings differ by chapter but not by much..mostly language and such. please r


**1) _Introductions.  
_**_**By: Ragni Mithrim  
Just a random 50 themes challenge I found. I don't quiet remember where..If this seems familiar let me know so I can give credit!  
Rated:PG-13 for Logan's mouth.  
****AU set between X2 and X3. Jean's dead, Scott's not. Hank joined early. And Remy's here.. Mentions of prostitution, and no-con sex (rape).you recognize them they aren't mine...  
please r and r  
ragni**_

**--**

"And this is the rec room. You can hang out here any time you want. Oh look, here's Logan." Logan growled softly. He was watching the Bourbon bowl, he didn't want to be interrupted by being introduced to some new brat.

"Logan.." Storm warned. She should know better but she was on a roll today and she wasn't going to let Logan's usually pissy mood mess up the flow of introductions she had going. "Logan this is-"

"Bon Dieu. Dat de Bourbon bowl? Who winnin'?" the teen at her side asked, as he moved to sit on the couch next to the feral. He wasn't really paying attention to the man next to him, but the football game going on in front of him.

"Louisiana State." he growled out, really pissed that if this game kept going the way it was, he'd owe Scott seventy bucks. "Damn refs makin' shitty calls."

The kid next to him nodded his auburn colored head, eyes never leaving the wide screen plasma tv in front of him. "De Gators are good, oui. Mais de Bucks, dey do better in de last quarter. Don' worry homme, de Bucks'll win. Dey always do."

Logan now found his attention had shifted from the game to the kid next to him. He smelled...off. Logan couldn't explain it, but if he didn't know any better he would say the kid spent most of his life using his body to get him what he wanted..or people took what they wanted from him. He couldn't be sure, but he had smelled the same thing before. When they(meaning the X-Men) somehow ended up going to a closed down brothel to find some kid who was hiding there...

Logan shook his head and focused back on the football game in front of him.

Four hours later Logan's collecting his seventy bucks from Scott. The kid was right, the Bucks pulled it out in the fourth quarter. Logan didn't even remember the score, just the way the kid jumped up at the end and tore out of the room, muttering something about finding a phone. They had actually sat there, and gotten along.

Funny though it sounds, Logan actually kinda liked the kid..and he didn't even know his name.

He'd find out though, almost a week later. It wasn't hard to not see someone for any length of time in the mansion. It was big enough and he knew for a fact that Scott and Hank had avoided seeing each other for nearly a month til Jean made them work out whatever the hell had happened. So it wasn't unreasonable that the kid wasn't spotted. Not unreasonable at all. He wasn't very social and Logan was sure he heard some of the kids whispering some mean shit about him.

As Logan moved towards the gym-where he was suppose to be teaching a self-defense class- his over sensitive hearing picked up on some of the brats talking about the new guy-who's name was Remy apparently. He walked up to them silently as per his usual and listened in.

"..Yeah, I heard that he used to sell himself just for the hell of it..." Bobby told Peter and some kid who's name Logan didn't remember. He could feel his lips curl into a snarl as the soft growl exited his chest. But, for once, they didn't hear it.

"Bobby, I do not think that Remy would have willingly done anything like that. Yes he flirts with all the girls, he even flirts with me," Peter emphasized the last word rolling his eyes slightly. "That does not make him loose. He just likes attention...I just hope he doesn't try anything with Wolver-Botzi moi!" Peter's eyes grew wide as he caught sight of Wolverine leaning against the wall, looking anything but happy at their discussion.

"Mr.Logan.." Peter forced out as he started backing away. As he did, he couldn't help but realize his friends were, well, clueless. Bobby and Sam were just standing there obviously not getting that Logan was right behind them! "Don't kill me.."

Logan growled softly and the two other boys stiffened in fear. Oh he was right be-shit!

As the two took off, leaving a slowly moving Peter in their wake, Logan turned around and stormed out of the mansion. None of them ever say the tall, lean figure hiding in the shadows cast by the main staircase. Silently, as he did everything else, Remy slipped upstairs and out to the roof.

* * *

"Logan have you seen Remy?"

A grunt.

"Is that a no?" Storm asked, worried for the new student. He missed his afternoon classes, he didn't seem the type to skip, but he didn't really pay much attention to what was going on.

''I ain't seen the kid. Anything else?" He growled out. Damn, why was he growling at Storm? He liked her, she was one of the few who didn't piss him off. She shook her head and didn't look offended. Logan was just in one of his moods, one she learned to shrug off.

"Dinner's in an hour." She reminded as she set to re-search the school, actually wishing that Jean was still with them. Xavier was currently attending to business in DC and the only other telepath was a mouse-y girl who refused to use her gifts. "If you don't show I'm sure Julietta would be more than willing to get you."

"Kid don't like her telepathy and you know it." He grunted out, extinguishing his hundred and some dollar tube of death on the sole of his boot. "Julie can't stand it. Don't even think of makin' her use it."

Storm stood a little shocked that Logan actually knew that. Yeah he knew she was a 'path, everyone did. And the fact that she had flaming orange hair didn't help her hide away in some corner either. But Storm never thought that Logan would get to know her-or any student besides Rogue-enough to know that she hated her powers.

"I'm sorry I said anything." and with that she restarted her search for Remy.

When Storm was well enough away Logan thumped his boot on the wooden porch. Off of the roof came Remy, a grateful look on his face.

"Merci homme. Don' know why she keep tryin' t' get Remy t' do stuff, mais jus' wanna be 'lone f' a bit." he nodded and moved to leave.

"Get yer ass back here. I ain't gettin' lectured fer lettin' ya take that beer." Remy turned around wide eyed, shocked that he had gotten caught.

"How?"

"I know a couple o' LeBeaus. They're all thieves. Professionals. Louisiana branch?"

"Oui, y' know 'bout de Guild?"

"Yeah."

Remy felt kinda stupid. If he knew distant relations of Jean-Luc's then of course he knows about the Guild! Stupid!

''Give it back." Making a face the younger man did so, and sat on the steps, wondering about this man.

"How ol' are y'?"

"Dunno."

Remy sounded like he was chuckling..or well trying not to.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Don' know how ol' Remy is eit'er. Somewhere from eighteen t' twenty-one. People ask, just say nineteen an' a half.'' he shrugged, making himself comfortable.

And until dinner they sat and got to know one another.

**Finn**


End file.
